Almost Perfect
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: In response to the Drunk Luna Challenge.  Please read Did You Have to Ask? first, you'll understand this one better.   Teen just to be safe...


**Author's Note: This is a continuation of Did You Have to Ask? It's also a response to the Drunk Luna Challenge. :) I had loads of fun being all angst-y! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I bribe you at the end… O.e**

* * *

><p><em>Almost Perfect<em>

"Oh, Fred…"

I pulled away immediately, "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure my name's not Fred, Lee."

His eyes widened, "Luna… I…"

"I knew something was wrong. Your heart longs for Fred."

"If things were different, I…" he trailed away.

"If things were different, I wouldn't be here with you," I replied, tears stinging my eyes, "If things were different, this would be Fred. If things were different, I wouldn't be hurting right now. There are millions of things that would be happening if things were different."

"I know it's not enough, Luna, but I'm sorry."

I let my tears run down my face, "Just answer me this, in what way am I like Fred?"

Lee sighed, "Please don't ask me to explain."

I didn't press him, but turned on my heel and walked out. At that point I didn't care what was happening between Blaise and Parvati. I opened the door to the corridor and ran into Neville. "Hey, Luna! Wait, are you…crying? Is-What are you wearing? I mean, not in a bad way, but…" he said as he greeted me.

"I'm fine, Neville, it's good to cry sometimes," I placed my hand on his arm, "But I wouldn't go in there right now…"

"Why?"

"It's…being used," I blushed.

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you-Oh," he said, obviously embarrassed, "I won't, then. You really look like you need a drink, are you sure you're okay?"

"Well… No, not really. But I don't know if it's a good idea to drink right now."

"Why not?"

"I've got to ask Hermione something, but I should be back soon and if it's safe, I'm definitely in. Can you meet me in the Great Hall in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure," he replied, curiously. "Are you sure you can't ask me?"

"Pretty sure… But I don't want you to think badly of me, so I'll just ask Hermione."

"I don't think it's possible to think badly of you, Luna, but okay, I'll see you soon!"

* * *

><p>I found Hermione coming out of an empty classroom with Harry and Ron. "Oh, hi, Luna," Harry called. "Thanks for getting me out of there earlier!"<p>

"It was nothing, Harry. Hermione, can I ask you something? Privately?"

"Of course, Luna," she said as she followed me back into the classroom.

"What happens when you mix alcohol with Veritaserum?" I asked.

"Well-What are you wearing?"

"Parvati, Lee, Blaise and I were playing Truth or Dare… I meant to change, but Parvati and Blaise were… busy," I said.

"It's very pretty! And, ew… Parvati and Blaise?"

"As other people, yes," I blushed.

Hermione looked disgusted, "So about your question, it heightens the potency of the alcohol."

"So it just makes you more drunk?"

"Basically, yes."

"Thank you, do you think you could help me find some clothes? My others are stuck in the Room of Requirement… with Parvati and Blaise," I asked sheepishly.

"Of course! I've actually got some of mine here," she told me as she reached into the small bag around her throat.

I wasn't surprised when her entire arm disappeared into its depths. Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans and a muggle T-shirt. "If you don't like them, I can change the design. We just needed clothes."

"They're just fine, thank you," I smiled.

She grinned at me, "I should probably get back to Ron and Harry. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all. I notice you said 'Ron and Harry' instead of 'Harry and Ron' this time! Does this indicate anything?" I teased.

Hermione blushed, "You were always very intuitive. Yes, it does."

I forced my smile to stay in place. Blaise had called me intuitive. "I knew it! Anyway, I must get changed, I'm meeting Neville soon."

"All right, see you around, Luna!"

I watched her go and carefully shut the door behind herself. I slipped off the dress. Eager to be in normal clothes again, I changed quickly. The shirt was loose, but I had no problem with that after being stuck in something constricting for so long. I peered down at the design. "Granger Dental Services," I read aloud.

I shook my head, but grinned. Pulling out my wand, I changed the shirt to read: "The oman-Ray ine-Sway ow-Knay at-Thay I'm earing-Way is-Thay irt-Shay!"

I left the room, having folded the dress and laying it across my shoulder. I knew I might be late to meet Neville, but I had to give Lee the dress back. I strolled through the corridors until I reached that blank expanse of wall that had changed my life. I almost started pacing, but decided it might not be a good idea. Pavarti and Blaise might still be… busy. I left the dress on the floor right in front of where I knew the door would appear. The whole ordeal was over and done with. I felt a sense of completion. I was still hurt by Lee, but I hoped the alcohol would help, at least temporarily.

* * *

><p>I met Neville in the Great Hall only a few minutes late. "Hi! Shall we get going?" he asked, taking in my shirt, "Roman Swine?"<p>

"They speak Pig Latin. They live in Italy. Daddy and I were going to go looking for some this summer, but I doubt we'll be going. It's unfortunate, I was really looking forward to going."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Neville chuckled.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do! What makes you think that?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I didn't have a fantastic afternoon," I said sheepishly.

"Well, tell me about it when we get our drink. Although I don't think we'll be able to go into Hogsmeade. A lot of it was destroyed."

"Let's just get some butterbeers from the kitchens," I said.

Neville looked me over, "Better make that firewhiskey."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks. I didn't want to ask, but yes, I think that's what I need. And lots of it."

"I'm surprised, Luna! I've never taken you for much of a drinker."

"I'm not. You'll understand after I tell you what happened."

* * *

><p>"Firewhiskey, sir?" a small elf asked, his voice high and squeaky.<p>

"Yes, please. And if we could have two glasses?" Neville replied.

"Of course, sir," he said as he bustled away.

"So what happened?" Neville turned to me.

I was about to answer when another elf came rushing up to us. "Has you seen Dobby?" she shrieked.

I looked at Neville. He shook his head, "Luna? Have you?"

"I… Yes. What's your name?"

"Winky, miss."

"Well, Winky, Dobby passed away very recently."

Her large brown eyes filled with tears more quickly than I had ever thought possible. "Dobby is d-d-dead?"

I nodded and she started sobbing. "Winky telled Dobby to stay! Why isn't Dobby listened?" she cried. "'Don't worry about Dobby!' he says! So Winky doesn't worry and looked what happen! Dobby leaved Winky a glove," she nearly screamed through her tears.

"It's okay, Winky," I comforted, reaching my hand out and resting it on top of her head.

"Don't touched Winky!"

"I'm sorry, Winky," I said, removing my hand.

She continued to yell, her grammar getting worse with each sentence. "Why does Dobby leaved? Winky telled Dobby does not go! Winky miss D-D-Dobby!"

"Winky?" Neville asked tentatively.

She whipped around to face him, eyes red and puffy. "What?" she snapped, then she gasped and started hitting her head on the table, "Bad, Winky! Bad, Winky!"

"Winky! Stop it," I ordered.

She stopped and gazed up at me, tears still shining in her eyes, "Thank you, miss. What does you want with Winky, sir?"

"Would you like to have a drink with us?"

"Oh no, sir! D-Dobby telled Winky no more drink," she choked out after a pause.

"Are you sure?"

"House elves is sensitive to drink."

"All right, if you change your mind, though, we'll be here," Neville smiled.

"Thank you, sir. Miss?"

"Yes, Winky?" I asked, pleasantly.

"Does you knew Dobby well?"

"Not really, I knew him for only a very short period of time."

"Where did you meeted Dobby?" she inquired.

"He rescued me. I was very grateful for that."

"Rescued? Why does miss needed rescued?" she questioned, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I was locked in a cellar that I could not apparate out of. Dobby could and he came to help Harry. Harry told him to save Mr. Ollivander and myself."

Winky's face contorted with rage. "Harry? Winky had meet Harry! Winky does not liked Harry! He did not be understand of house elf ways!"

"He didn't really have any experience with them," Neville cut in.

"Winky isn't care," she yelled.

Another elf rushed to our side, "We is sorry, miss and sir. Winky isn't helping you. We will taken her away."

"Here is your firewhiskey, sir and miss," the original elf cried, cutting a path through the mass of elves trying to contain Winky.

"Thank you," Neville answered as he took it from him.

He poured two full glasses and handed me one. "Poor Winky," I sighed, "She and Dobby were friends, apparently."

"I only met Dobby a couple of times. He liked to pop in when we were all sleeping," Neville chuckled.

I giggled, taking my first sip of fire whiskey. The drink burned on its way down and I gasped as soon as I had swallowed it. "Wow! That's good," I said, a little breathlessly.

Neville laughed. "Yeah, it really is some good stuff. So will you tell me now?"

I took another gulp. "Lee and I kissed. Then he said 'Oh, Fred…'"

Neville nearly dropped his glass. "What?" he spluttered.

"Lee, you know, Lee Jordan and I kissed. Then he pretty much moaned Fred's name," I repeated, slowly.

"Maybe you should elaborate…"

"Parvati asked Lee and me to play Truth or Dare, you know, that muggle game? Then she asked Blaise because he was all lonely, or something," I slurred, I had had only a very little portion of my glass, but the Veritaserum was kicking it up a notch, or four. "I introduced myself to Blaise, then we started playing. Blaise had to say who he liked and who he liked was me," I paused and hiccupped. "I was shocked, you know? But then I remembered that I had started liking Lee in that amount of time. _Then_ Lee made me put on the dress, you know, that dress that I had on? And _then_ he said he'd rather kiss me than Parvati. Parvati and everybody were drunk. Like, really drunk. Then Parvati and Blaise started, you know, and Lee and I thought we'd leave them alone, 'cause I didn't want to see that," I shuddered. "Anyway, we continued the game in another room and he kissed me. And you know the rest."

Neville stared at me, eyes wide, "That all happened in, what, an hour?"

"I guess so. I wasn't really paying attention."

He took a sip of fire whiskey, still eyeing me, "Luna, do you like Blaise?"

"I told you, didn't I? I like Lee! Or I did," I sighed and attempted to take another gulp of firewhiskey but ended up splashing most of it into my lap. "Damn it!"

Neville looked concerned. "Luna?"

"What?"

"Since when do you curse?"

"Did I?" I giggled. "I didn't know that I had!"

"Let's slow down with the firewhiskey, okay?"

"No," I whined. "I need it!"

"Alcohol doesn't make you forget, Luna. Trust me I-"

I cut him off by leaning across the table and pressing my lips to his. I didn't particularly want to, but I didn't know how else to make him be quiet. He pulled back immediately. "Umm… What was that for?"

"Yeah! What was that for?" another voice called. It didn't belong to an elf.

* * *

><p>"Blaise," I grinned. "Join us!"<p>

"I'd rather not," he scowled at Neville. "Don't let me ruin your date with your boyfriend."

"Neville's not my boyfriend," I insisted.

"What about Lee?"

"Lee's not my boyfriend, either," I replied, narrowing my eyes and attempting to look angry, despite my extreme intoxication.

"Well good! Because seeing as we just did it, I'm sort of surprised to see you down here!"

Neville dropped his glass. "What?" we asked in unison.

"Luna! Come on! You were there!"

"What are you talking about? Luna's been here with me for the past half an hour, or so!"

"Blaise! Neville," I interrupted. "Blaise, you were with Parvati. She…looked like me. I've been here with Neville."

"But why?" Blaise whined.

"Because you were all over Parvati! And I liked Lee!"

Blaise swore, thoughtfully, "Damn. Liked? So, not anymore?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You know, I once heard this saying and I think it really applies here," Neville said, ending the awkward conversation."

"What is it?" I asked.

"'When things are at their worst, I always find something happens,'" Neville eyed the two of us. "Think about it."

He stood, swallowed the last of his fire whiskey and left us, winking at me in the process. I glanced at Blaise. In my drunken state, I was drawn to him. If I squinted, he looked almost like Lee. "Blaise?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Let's get out of here."

A grin spread across his face, "You've got a deal."

* * *

><p>Blaise and I lay under the bright blue sky. We were holding hands and staring up at the clouds. "Look! It's a crumple horned Snorkak," I exclaimed.<p>

"Really? Where?"

"Right… there!" I said as I pointed.

"I see," he chuckled. "You know, Luna, you're amazing."

"I'm not amazing, I'm intuitive," I smiled.

"You're that too. You're every good adjective that ever existed."

Blushing, I turned to Blaise, "You really think that?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I guess I'm just not very self-confident."

"I noticed that, actually," he chuckled, turning to look at me.

I grinned at him, "Why are you making fun of the poor self-conscious girl?"

"Maybe because I can make her feel all better?"

"Maybe…" I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Definitely," he murmured into my mouth.

"Hi you guys," came a familiar voice.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise growled.<p>

"I… I wanted to apologize."

"You wanted to apologize for taking advantage of the most beautiful and amazing and interesting girl there ever was?"

My heart leapt. This time it wasn't for Blaise.

"I'm sorry Luna."

"It's… It's okay, Lee," I stuttered.

A smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"I'm not mad anymore."

"Good. I don't like it when you're mad at me," Lee grinned.

"Should I just leave you two?" Blaise scowled.

"No, of course not," Lee insisted. "I didn't want to interrupt, I just wanted to apologize."

"Well you have, now get the hell out of here."

"Blaise…" I whispered. "You don't have to be so harsh."

He stared at me. "He hurt you!"

"And now he's apologizing."

Blaise sighed. "All right, fine. Would you please excuse us, Lee?"

"Of course," Lee said with equal formality.

They would never be friends. I thought I saw a glimmer of longing in Lee's eyes as he turned away. I waited until he was gone to lean in and kiss Blaise again. It was much more intense this time. I wanted to pretend I was with Lee. I wanted to be with Lee. I didn't want to be hurt again. But I wanted to be with Lee. Blaise was kind, protective. Lee was funny, sweet. They were both ideal. I sighed into Blaise's mouth. Why couldn't they just be one person? Blaise broke away from the kiss, a little breathless. "That was amazing."

I smiled slightly, "I've got to go, Blaise. Hermione said she wanted to see me to get her clothes back." I was kind of surprised at how easily the lie rolled off my tongue.

"All right," Blaise pouted. "Meet me here later?"

"Of course," I smiled.

I kissed his cheek as I stood up to leave. "Don't forget your purse," Blaise called.

"Oh! Right, thanks. I almost forgot," I said, turning back to grab it.

Blaise handed me the bright orange bag with radishes dangling from it. Even after all these years, I loved that purse. I strolled along the lake shore, trying not to seem impatient. I hoped I could find Lee…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know what you people are thinking: "Oh snap! Angsty! How shall this continue?" Will it continue? 5 reviews saying to and I'll keep going! Yes, I'm bribing you… O.o :D<strong>

**P.S. Neville and Luna, ewww. Poor Winky :(**


End file.
